


澳弟弟进迪厅

by PlumLanterns



Category: Guangdong-Hong Kong-Macao Greater Bay Area, Provinces and cities in China
Genre: Guangdong-Hong Kong-Macao Greater Bay Area - Freeform, Other, Provinces and cities in China - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumLanterns/pseuds/PlumLanterns
Summary: 澳门第一次进社会主义迪厅，身边是他喜欢的珠海有广州/珠海提及，有深圳/珠海提及快给我kudos！
Relationships: Macao/Zhuhai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	澳弟弟进迪厅

**Author's Note:**

> 我们都有一个家，名字叫中国，兄弟姐妹都很多，景色也不错

这是澳门第一次进社会主义迪厅，他的内心十分激动。  
各个省啊市啊都在这儿了，前几天来谈生意的新亚也在，跟吉林辽宁跳的正嗨，黑龙江招手让他一起跳，澳门尴尬的摆手表示不会。  
他哪知道怎么在胸口画郭富城。  
安徽跟他的四个市站在舞台上围成一圈儿吵架。蚌埠嚷嚷着舞是他教跳的，车牌号他也是C，所以C位必须是他，合肥死也不让，芜湖跟在一边劝架，安徽表示自己要站中间，淮南困的打哈欠，背景乐从《爱河》换到《七月七爱恋》，负责音乐的成都急的锤桌子，重庆还故意把聚光灯往他身上打，天津周围坐了一圈听相声的，瓜子花生的壳儿一地都是，北京拿着个扫把站在一边听入迷了。  
五光十色的灯光晃的睁不开眼，澳门四处找了个遍，最后在东南角找到了桌子，珠海坐在桌子上嗑瓜子，深圳跟广州石头剪刀布，谁赢谁喝一杯，谁先喝完三瓶百威今晚珠海就归谁，中山端着一盘子的酒杯看不清路，差一点撞到澳门身上，东莞从点歌台回来，急吼吼的要他们去舞台边上看跳舞的，珠海蹦哒去了，澳门默默的跟着。  
江门看着那个绿色的身影，摇摇头叹了一口气：“真的太卑微了。”  
最后还是蚌埠站在了中间，左边合肥右边安徽，芜湖淮南在最边上，站好位之后成都开1.5倍速放完了《七月七爱恋》，五个人穿一身黑在台上扭来扭去，底下一群省市笑的像鸭子一样，上海从温州那里拿了个荧光棒，跳到桌子上打call，南京气的差点没把他踹下去：“mlgbd你tnd踩我手机了！rnm赶紧给我下来！”  
重庆的灯光及时调整，聚光灯打在C位蚌埠上，四川切歌到《爱河》，相声也没人听了，天津直接跑到台下看跳舞，东百F3＋1疯狂捧场大喊再整两个，珠海笑的瘫在澳门身上。  
热闹的场景，热闹的人群，肩膀上靠着的热乎的人，澳门也笑的像个憨憨。  
这里才不是迪厅，这里有家的感觉。

**Author's Note:**

> 快给我kudos啦QAQ


End file.
